Fairy Tail Christmas
by vivcamel
Summary: It's Christmas time and Fairy Tail is celebrating! Santa costumes, presents, grudges and much more! NaLu, JerZa, GrUvia, GaLe and RoWen. Rated T because of swearing, but that may change. Oh and by the way sorry bad summary but I assure you it will be a good story!


**I just wanted to make this story.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own shit**

* * *

_It was the morning of the 6th of December and Christmas was getting ever so closer. In the town of Magnolia, a young blonde mage was just waking up._

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and started to realize that her bed was quite warm. Hot... actually. Unusually hot and she was sweating like crazy.

She glared at a stirring lump that was underneath her blankets. "Natsu.." she mumbled, "Natsu, wake up," no answer, "Natsu, wake up now," she was in her normal voice on now, "Natsu, get the fuck up and out of my room before I send you to the moon," She said quite loud and angry now.

The lump in her bed started to move more and a pink head poked out of her blankets. "Luce, I was sleeping. Why did you wake me up?" he asked as an agitated look passed her face.

"Mind cooling down?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"The bed is hot,"

"Eh?,"

" . . Cool down or I'll send you to moon,"

A look of realization passed over his face and the bed slowly cooled down. "Tch. Now I'm too sweaty to sleep. I'm going to have a shower. Don't touch anything, kay-kay?"

Lucy then took a quick shower and when she got out, Natsu was sent to the moon. "I said don't touch my stuff!" She yelled.

"Aye," said something coming out from the blankets.

"Happy, since when were you here?" Lucy asked.

"I was sleeping,"

Off to the moon he went. "Why, every day?" Lucy asked the room.

* * *

_At Fairy Tail, Christmas is celebrated like there is no tomorrow. Gifts are passed around through out the whole guild. Except this one day, a celestial mage that is a member of Fairy Tail was getting an early Christmas present._

"Luuuucy," called Mirajane as she walked over to Lucy.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lucy replied.

"I've got an early Christmas present for you~"

"Really? But Can't you give it to me on Christmas?"

An evil look crawled om to her face for a second. "Oh but I think you should have it noooow~"

Lucy looked concerned and worried. Mirajane came over to Lucy and put a bag on the table. By now half of the guild was watching and listening.

Mirajane reached her hands into the bag and pulled something out of it. Everyone in the guild was watching.

"Ehhhhhhh?! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you sure of your choice? Because if you don't there will be consequences~" Mirajane was starting to look deadly scary.

Tears appeared in the corners of Lucy's eyes and she looked very frightened. Erza came from behind them and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I think it would look quite good on you," she said.

Lucy started sobbing. "Let's go~" Mirajane said as she dragged Lucy away to change.

* * *

Screams of terror could be heard from the other side of the door. "Sounds horrible," Natsu commented to Gray, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder what it'll look like on her?" Natsu asked.

"You're a pervert," said Gray.

"Who're you calling a pervert, ice princess! You're a stripper! You only have underwear on right now!" Natsu stood up, fists ablaze.

"Coming from a transvestite!" Gray said, pointing to his hair. Their argument turned into an all-out fist fight between the two.

The two were fighting when Natsu accidentally tripped over a bar stool and went flying into the door where Lucy was changing. Or rather, Mirajane was changing Lucy.

The door flew off it's hinges and Natsu came flying into the room. He hit something soft, and heard a 'Kyaah' kind of scream. Thank god Lucy was changed into the outfit and was about to come out of the room, because if anything else Mira and Erza would have had his head.

"Mngf" Natsu moaned. He slowly lifted his head up and saw Lucy in a Santa costume. But this wasn't any ordinary Santa costume. The skirt was extremely short with fluffy white cotton around the bottom. The top was mid-riff with the same kind of design as the skirt. And to top it all off she had a Santa hat on.

Lucy noticed that he was staring and went totally red.

"Mira! Don't make me wear this! People will stare!" Lucy pleaded, but she was ignored. Lucy the diverted her attention to Natsu. She kicked him off her, purposely aiming for the pain sacks. He clutched his thighs and lay on the ground, moaning.

Lucy spent rest of the day huddling in a ball, glaring at Mirajane and Natsu. Mirajane for making her wear this outfit, and Natsu for staring. But there was something inside her saying, I don't mind if he stares at all. He can stare all he likes.


End file.
